Pela Ultima Vez
by Pritty
Summary: Eu só queria que soubesse o quanto te amo, o quanto sofro por não ter você perto de mim, não só como amigo." Kag/Inu


_A jornada de nossos amigos chegou ao fim, cada um iria para seu lado, viver sua vida, tentar ser feliz, esquecendo o passado, como se nunca aquela jornada houvesse existido, como se não passasse de mais um sonho... _

_Kagome, acorda! – ela virou para o outro lado – Acorda Kagome!__  
__Aí Inuyasha – disse sonolenta - Me deixe dormir só mais um pouquinho_

_Kagome sou eu sua mãe!__  
__Mãe o que eu estou fazendo aqui ainda? Tenho que ir ajudar o Inuyasha a juntar os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas.__  
__Ele ainda faz muita falta minha filha, não é mesmo?__  
__Do que está falando? – ela se senta.__  
__Você se esqueceu de novo não é mesmo? – Kagome presta atenção – Já faz mais de uma semana que você terminou de completar a Jóia de Quatro Almas.__  
__Não pode ser – Kagome fica confusa.__  
__Pois é. Agora se arrume e venha tomar café que já são 11:00hs – e sai deixando uma Kagome atordoada sozinha. _

_**Flash Back** _

_Após terem completado a Jóia de Quatro Almas, Kagome a entrega a Inuyasha, sem saber qual seria a decisão do Hayou. _

_E então Inuyasha, qual é a sua decisão? – perguntou Kagome apreensiva.__  
__Eu não sei – pensou um pouco – acho que não quero mais me transformar em Yokai__  
__Que bom – respondeu Kagome sem esconder sua alegria.__  
__E você Kagome, o que pretende fazer da sua vida agora? – perguntou o Hayou curioso.__  
__Eu queria poder voltar para cá, mais não posso, então tenho que decidir em que era ficar. – respondeu pensativa_

_"Não posso deixar que nada de ruim aconteça a Kagome, ainda mais agora que descobri que a amo, aqui ela não pode ficar, é perigoso demais."_

_Dois dias se passaram e Inuyasha e Kagome estavam muito grudados, tanto, que de vez em quanto Kagome podia ver um sorriso surgi na face do Hayou, coisa que era muito rara de se ver. _

_Inuyasha estava cada vez mais apaixonado pela humana, tanto, que criou coragem e foi ao seu encontro:_

_Kagome será que podemos conversar? – perguntou o Hayou__  
__Claro – respondeu a humana sorridente. _

_Inuyasha a levou para aquela arvore onde começou a historia deles, sim aquela, onde Kagome tirou a flecha de Inuyasha, A Árvore Sagrada. _

_Diga Inuyasha. – disse Kagome__  
__Bom... – corou um pouquinho – na verdade eu não quero dizer eu quero fazer. – ficou igual a um pimentão._

_Foi se aproximando da jovem aos poucos queria que aquele momento fosse mágico para os dois, queria que ela se lembrasse de cada detalhe, e se aproximaram mais ainda. E o tão esperado momento aconteceu, o tão sonhado beijo deles rolou. Um beijo cheio de amor carinho e muita paixão. _

_Kagome no começo fico perplexa, nunca imaginaria seu Hayou fazendo isso, mais depois deixou acontecer. O tempo passava e eles não se desgrudavam, mais um dia precisariam respirar e foi aí que Inuyasha a soltou. Os dois estavam completamente corados, mais mesmo assim continuaram abraçados._

_Kagome eu quero que saiba – deu uma pausa – que já tomei minha decisão em relação a jóia.__  
__E qual seria Inuyasha? – ficou curiosa.__  
__Eu – pausou novamente – vou ressuscitar Kikyou. _

_Kagome olhou para ele abismada, não queria acreditar no que ouvia, era duro demais para uma pessoa só, ela se separou de Inuyasha rapidamente. _

_E por isso – continuou ele, abaixou a cabeça para cobrir os olhos com a franja – quero que vá embora e não volte nunca mais.__  
__Mais e o beijo? – Ela já chorava.__  
__Foi – uma lagrima rolou do olho dele, era duro demais falar tudo isso para a pessoa que ama – só uma despedida! _

_Kagome chorava muito e se mantinha olhando para ele, esperando que o mesmo voltasse atrás, mais não obteve esse resultado._

_Vá embora – gritou ele – eu já não disse para ir! _

_"Acredite é o melhor para você, não quero que corra perigo!" _

_Kagome corria, correu até o poço e pulou no mesmo, sem pensar em ninguém, só no momento que havia acontecido agora e na sua mente só um frase palpitava "Eu te odeio Inuyasha!".__  
_

_**Fim do Flash Back** _

_  
__"Não é possível, no meu sonho parecia tão real Inuyasha vindo me buscar para mais uma jornada." _

_Kagome desceu e tomou seu café ainda inconformada com a noticia que recebera a pouco. _

_"Agora tudo voltaria ao normal, mais um dia de escola com as minhas amigas, Hojou dando em cima de mim e eu dando patadas nele" – nesta hora Kagome deu um riso lembrando das cenas._

_Posso saber o motivo do riso? – perguntou a mãe da menina._

_Não é nada – falou percebendo que todos olhavam para ela curiosos – Já vou indo, tchau!__**

* * *

** _

_É isso pessoal!! Espero que gostem e comentem, viu?__  
__Volto a postar quando minha iamginação funcionar novamente, até lá aguardo os comentários._


End file.
